Pound Sibling
by InuyishaNarkitaUmi
Summary: The Taisho household has a new member. Two Hanyos Two TaiInuyoukai. I wonder What will happen?


**Okay. I know everyone is getting tired of me right now and I don't care.**

**Inuyasha: Maybe its because no one reviews your stroies?**

**Sesshomaru: This sesshomaru thinks they are good so R&R this one please.**

**INY: *sighs* Well We all are trying.**

**All: INY does not own Inuyasha It belongs to Rumiko Takashi-san**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY**

'_Thoughts'_

"Talking"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

"Onee-san!" A little cat demon orphan yelled while running to an older orphan.

" Yes?" She asked.

" Shinosuke won't stop messing with us!" He comlapined.

The older orphan took the Neko demon's hand and walked around the orphanage, looking for the cursed tiger Youki.

" Hey, Shinnosuke. You ain't got nothing better ta do but mess with kids not even half your size?" She asked.

" And what of it, Inushysha?" Shinnosuke asked.

" You know my name is Inuyisha. You big teme!" Inuyisha said.

" Tough words coming form a hanyou. Why are you even trying to protect him anyway?"

" Because you won't and we're the oldest."

" Big deal, so we're 14 years old-"

" We're supposed to help take care of them, duh!"

" Don't 'Duh!' me." Shinnosuke said while pushing Inuyisha.

Inuyisha went back a couple of inches.

" Get away from here." She told the little Neko.

He nodded and ran. Shinnosuke wasn't letting a shot like this go. He punched Inuyisha in the face. Inuyisha's face turned to the left. She stayed like that. She was still processing what happened. Right fist. Swing. Connect to right cheek. Head turn left…

' _Shinnosuke, just punched me. And on the face at that!_' Inuyisha thought as she let her head turn back.

This time **her** fist connected with _his_ cheek. But she didn't stop there. She kept punching him.

" This is for my face." She punched him. " This is for picking on the little kids." She punched him. " This is for fighting the little kids." She punched him. " This is for Okaa-san.(AN: The woman that runs the orphanage. She's a real push over, but loves money)" She punched him. " This is for every bad thing you've done to us!" Inuyisha said before unleashing a barrage of punches.

When she was done, Shinnosuke was both knocked out and bleeding.

" He's a full demon, he'll heal quickly." Inuyisha said quietly as she walked away to were the other orphans were playing.

" Hey Onee-san!" A Bat Youki she knew as Baki called.

" Yo?" Came her infamous reply.

" Let's play!"

" okay. What do you want to play?" She asked all the kids.

" Hide and go seek. You're it." They all said.

' _Whoa, that's still creepy, no matter how many times they do it._' Inuyisha thought as they looked at her with anticipating eyes.

" Okay I'll count to 100 by 5's okay?" She said.

" Ok!" They said.

Inuyisha stood in front of the slide, which was base, and covered her eyes.

" 5..10.. 15.." She said and kept going.

"90… 95… 100! Ready or not, here I come!" She yelled as she uncovered her eyes.

She ran around, scoping the area. The bushes moved. She ran towards it, and fifteen little bodies came from under it. She mentally rolled her eyes and chased after them. She didn't catch anyone. It wasn't that she couldn't, it was that she didn't want to burst their bubbles. They all turned to her.

' _They wouldn't dare_.' Inuyisha thought before they all ran to her. '_ They would_.' Inuyisha thought as fifteen little bodies bonerushed her.

They all laughed until Okaa-san came out there.

" Inuyisha-musume, please come inside with me, alone." She said.

Inuyisha nodded and untangled herself from the mass of arms and legs. Inuyisha went inside the house and sat in the front room.

" Inuyi-musume, you know I love you as though you were my very own and nothing can stop that, right?" Okaa-san asked her.

" Yes… Okaa-san, what's wrong?" Inuyisha asked.

" Someone…"

" Yes?"

" Someone bought you."

" What? That's funny… I thought you just said someone bought me."

" I did."

" How long?"

" Three weeks."

" How much?"

Silence.

"Okaa-san, how much?"

Silence.

" Okaa-san!"

" Three hundred million."

" You… sold…me?"

" It wasn't an easy choice."

" You pick money over me?"

" It's not what it seems."

" Yes it is! You just want the money! I work five jobs and then I do overtime to keep this place running?"

" I'm happy you do all that for me but-"

" But what, Its not good enough?"

" No, Musume, look. I think it would be better if you left anyway."

" What?"

" When the children are bought, they never want to leave you and they make a scene."

" Okay, so sending me away makes it better?"

" In a sense-"

" If they get upset when they're leaving, how do you think they'll respond to me leaving?"

" They'll-"

"They'll throw a fit! I mean it'll probably be so big, you'd need to remodel!"

" But, I think you'll be better with your new father."

"… Who is it?"

" InuTaisho Taisho. The owner of Taisho Corp."

Inuyisha's eyes stung. She was sold for publicity. She could feel it in her gut. This was not going to end pretty.

" So how do you prefer I leave?" Inuyisha asked.

" At night when all the others have gone to sleep. He should be here by that time." She said.

" Hai. That means I only have two hours left." Inuyisha said while going upstairs to pack.

Inuyisha threw her clothes in a dufflebag angrily. She heard the door open and saw all of her 'brothers' and 'sisters' come in. She quickly jumped on the duffflebag and hid it.

" Inuyi-onee-san, what did Okaa-san want?" Baki asked while flying over to her.

' _Great, I need to think fast here._' Inuyisha thought while looking over sad faces.

" Ano… She wanted to tell me that my jobs are sending me on a vacation. They said that I work too hard and need a break." Inuyisha said.

" Wow Inuyi-onee-san, lets help you pack!" A cat demon known as Sakura said.

" Yeah!" The rest of them said while running around to pack her things.

About an hour later, every piece of clothing that Inuyisha owned was packed inside of her red dufflebag.

" Arigato." She said while looking at the faces of happy younger children.

" We're not done yet." Baki said.

" Nani?" Inuyisha asked.

" We wanted to give you this." Sakura said while handing her a present.

Inuyisha never did take presents from them, but they were always so cute when they started begging her to, so she took this one. It barked. She jumped.

" What is it?" She asked.

" Open it." They said.

Inuyisha opened it, only to find a puppy jumping on her. It started licking her face and barking happily and Inuyisha was laughing.

" Arigato." Inuyisha said to the others when she calmed the puppy down.

" His name is Inuookamikyuubi." They said.

" Dogwolffox?"Inuyisha asked.

" Yeah, 'cause that's what he is." Baki said.

" Can his nickname be Silver Fang?" Inuyisha asked.

" Hai!" They all said.

Okaa-san came into the room.

" Inuyisha, time to go." She said.

" Hai! I'll see you guys when I get back and Itsuki's in charge until I come back." Inuyisha said while taking her dufflebag and puppy out of the room.

Okaa-san closed the door and followed Inuyisha down the hallway. She noticed that Inuyisha's ears had flattened against her head. Okay. NOW she felt guilty.

' _What am I going to do about this?_' Okaa-san thought as Inuyihsa stopped dead in her tracks infront of Inutaisho.

" So this is her?" Inutaisho asked Okaa-san.

" Hai."

" Come on girl. Let us be off." Inutaisho said while pulling Inuyisha away from the orphanage.

Inuyisha followed silently and got in the limo with Inutaisho. She saw Okaa-san waving to her. She waved back and Inutaisho's limo drove off.

" What's your name?" Inutaisho asked.

" If you had taken the time to read over the adoption papers, you would know my name." Inuyisha said with indifference.

" I doubt your name is Koaru." He said.

" My name is Inuyisha, Taisho-san." She said.

" No need to call me Taisho-san. I've adopted you as my own." Inutaisho said.

" Then Otou-san?" Inuyisha asked.

" Hai or Chichi-ue." He said.

" Hai, chichi-ue." Inuyisha said.

" Now I will have you know that you have two brothers. One is a hanyo like your self and is very foul mouthed. His name is Inuyasha. The oldest is a TaiInuyoukai like myself and is very deadly, hence his name Sesshomaru. You are the only female in our household so if you are uncomfortable, please do not hesitate to tell me. And starting now, your name is Inuyisha Taisho heiress of Taisho corp." Inutaisho said as the limbo came to a stop.

Both he and Inuyisha got out of the car and walked to a gate.

" Open the gate!" Inutaisho called up and the gates opened not even a second after he had said that.

" Inuyisha-chan, you are to use proper language. Street talk is not used in this house. Do you understand everything?" He asked her.

" Hai, chichi-ue. But, what about Silver Fang?" Inuyisha asked while shifting the puppy in her arms.

" He is your pet, so therefore you must take care of him." Inutaisho said as they walked inside of the house(A/N: Cough huge mansion Cough).

" No way in heck! I ain't goin' ta wear dat!" A voice said as Inuyisha and Inutaisho walked into the living room.

" Shut up half breed. You are giving this Sesshomaru a headache." Another voice said.

Inuyisha saw a hanyo with doggy ears just like hers, throwing a tux on the chair. She also saw a girl sitting on the chair, reading a book.

" Chichi-ue, I thought that you said that I was the only female in here?" Inuyisha asked.

" You are. The 'girl' that you see is Sesshomaru." Inutaisho said.

" Oh. Okay." Inuyisha said with a smirk playing on her lips.

" Inuyasha! Sesshomaru!" Inutaisho called.

Both siblings came and stood at attention before him.

" Who's the runt?" Inuyasha asked.

" She's not a-"

" I'm NOT a RUNT! I'll have you know that I have taken out Youkai more than twice my size! So watch what you say around me!" Inuyisha said.

If there was one way that you could make Inuyisha go off on you without even hitting her, was to cal her a runt and mean it. Inutaisho cleared his throat.

" Inuyasha she's not a runt. She's both of you two's little sister now." Inutaisho said.

" WHAT?! No way!" Inuyasha said.

" If she does not bother me, than this Sesshomaru does not care about her living here." Sesshomaru said.

" My name is Inuyisha. Nice to meet you Inuyasha-nii-san, Sesshomaru-nii-san." Inuyisha said with a smile.

' _This is going to be and interesting family now_.' Inutaisho thought as her looked at the new three siblings.


End file.
